That Secret
by AsFierceAsChristian
Summary: Selena has a secret that just might break Nick's heart. Will she tell him? Find out in That Secret. First Chapter up, link to trailer in profile and story.


if feels like midnight;

baby i just wanna hold you tight,  
with you it always feels like midnight ;)

**helloo, i uploaded a story last march to youtube, well its a trailer to a story and i don't want to get started with Vegas again, so i'm just gonna make it a fan fiction. **

**Characters:**

**Selena Richards: 16 years old, she is a regular student at West high school. She turns Nick's life around, except.. he doesn't know something... something that will break his heart.**

**Nick Hanson: 16 years old, a new, failing student at West high school. Selena tutors him, and he falls in love with her.**

**Joe Hanson: Brother of Nick.. he's secretly in love with Selena's sister, Demi. Knowing she's probably not falling in love with him, he has Taylor make her jealous.**

**Demi Dallon: Step sister of Selena (thats why they have different last names)... she's a regular student, in love with the hottest guy in Hollywood, Chad Dylan Cooper (Sterling Knight).**

**Taylor Tanford: Being used by Joe to make Demi jealous, she enjoys it. But will she ever tell him that she's Demi's cousin?  
**

**Chad Dylan Cooper: The hopeless romantic... CHAD DYLAN COOPER. Demi is crushing over him, but he's using her. For who?**

* * *

"Uh, hello?" I asked the lady at the front desk. Boy, was she stupid. She is looking right at me! I start to flare my arms around to get her attention.

"He-hello?" The lady finally asked. "I apologize. I get distracted easily.." Way to state the obvious.

"I need my schedule. I'm Nick Hanson." I say to her. She sure is taking her sweet time with this; I don't want to be here right now. I'd rather be in class, and if you knew me personally, you'd be shocked.

"Hanson? Here we are.." She hands the papers to me, so I grab them and head to room 402. Damn. This school is huge. It has six floors! I don't belong here.

I see my brother, finally. God, he's so stupid all the time. "Where the hell have you been?" I ask, fiercely.

"Calm down, Nick, I've just been touring around the school. Geez." He says calmly. Ergh.

"Whatever. Help me find my class." We start walking and the bell rings. Crap. I missed homeroom. Oh well, I'm used to it.

Suddenly some girl steps in front of me. "Watch it!" I yell. She just stares at me, looking up and down.

"Hello, I'm Taylor Tanford!" She smiles at me, obviously forgiving me for being so harsh. "Um, hi?" I say back, I try to step around her. It isn't working, she keeps blocking me with those tree trunks people would usually call legs, damn they're long.

"Did you say Taylor Tanford?" She nods. That name sounds familiar.. oh well, there's probably a million Tanfords in the world. Why would she be so special? Nah, forget it.

"Well, I'll let you get to class.. wait, do you know where you're room is?" She asks me, I shake my head nonchalantly.

"I missed homeroom, and that is in room 402, but my next class happens to be.. art, room 207." I laugh, how ridiculous. I wonder what they're teaching us.. finger painting? clay molding? Baby stuff, most likely.

"What a coincidence, I have art too. I guess we'll be seeing a lot of eachother, huh?" She says. I don't really pay attention as she babbles. We start walking and I'm just guessing she's taking me to class because she probably would've told me if she had to pee or something.

"Um, what class do you have after this?" I ask, and she takes out her schedule and studies it for a minute or two.

"I have english second period, chemistry third period, then lunch is fourth period, geometry fifth period, and i have two free periods. What about you?" She asks me, I hesitantly grab my schedule out. It's already wrinkled, haha.

"We have the exact same schedule." I say to her. She looks me in the eye strangely. "You look familiar, have I seen you anywhere before?"

"I don't think so, but your name did sound familar." I tell her. "By the way, I'm Nick Hanson." I tell her. I forgot to tell her my name earlier.


End file.
